Hate That I Love You
by WillowWitch
Summary: Something happens between Selphie and Irvine that causes them to break up. But what's this? They still love each other? Features dubbed version of 'Hate That I Love You' by Rihanna.


WillowWitch- I thought I needed to take a break from my project, so I decided to write this since I've been listening to the song for ages!

Irvine- Thank you, Willow, I REALLY appreciate this…

Selphie- Huh? I don't get it!

Irvine- Never mind, Sefie, just read

Selphie- Oh, okay, then! Oh, and WillowWitch doesn't own Final Fantasy VIII

WillowWitch- ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Selphie Tilmitt had walked slowly around Balamb Garden. Yes, Selphie Tilmitt was WALKING around Balamb Garden, and SLOWLY. Considering she had just broken up with her first boyfriend, it wasn't a surprise. Who was that boyfriend? 

…Irvine Kinneas…

Actually, now that she thought about it, she wasn't the one that broke her up with him, it was Zell, who had been mad about catching him flirting with other girls. Selphie wasn't that offended… Well, she was, but she knew Irvine well enough to know he would do such a thing even with a girlfriend, but Zell didn't seem to think it was right, and they are best friends after all…

Zell wasn't the only one to say this. Her other best friend Quistis thought it was a good thing to do. She even said how Selphie didn't deserve to be treated like that… In fact, how about you just see how the whole scene played, huh?

* * *

_Selphie had been sitting with Irvine, Zell, and Quistis in the cafeteria because Zell had finally gotten to the hot dog line in time to get a satisfying amount. While he had been scarfing the hot dogs down his throat, Quistis and Selphie had been talking about the Garden festival that was coming up soon. _

_It had been a year since the battle in Ultimecia, and the next Garden Festival was on its way. It was 5 days away and Selphie had all the decorations and everything ready, but the problem was that she had NOTHING for entertainment! She wasn't able to hire anyone, and Zell and the others didn't want to perform with the instruments again…_

_She sighed. She was doomed. She wouldn't usually give up this easily, but no one wanted to help her with entertainment and no one would take the job to perform… Suddenly, Zell had pounded the table causing her and Quistis to look at him in confusion. He suddenly pointed a finger at Irvine and had the scariest face he could muster._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Zell, raising a fist at him._

"_Zell, what in the world?" Quistis asked, not knowing what the hell was going on._

"_This guy looked at Selphie, his girlfriend, and then gave that 'flirty' smile towards those three girls over there!" shouted Zell, pointing to a couple of girls at another table._

"_S-Sefie, let me ex-" started Irvine._

"_No way! You're not smooth-talking your way out of this one!" shouted Zell._

"_Zell, are you sure you saw what you saw?" asked Quistis._

"_Yeah! I was eating my hot dogs and I looked at Selphie 'cuz her voice sounded weird, like she was stressed, and then I see Irvine look at those three girls and give them that 'smile'!" he shouted._

"_Actually, yes, Selphie, your voice did sound different…Irvine, what is the meaning of this?" Quistis asked._

"_Irvy…?" Selphie asked, obviously a little hurt._

"_S-Sefie, please, just let me explain!" stuttered Irvine._

"_Get out of here, you player! Get out before I kick your ASS!" shouted Zell, punching the table once again._

"_ZELL! Watch your language!" scolded Quistis, but Zell stood up and headed towards Irvine, punching his fist together._

"_I said get out of here!" shouted Zell, making Irvine nervous. With this, Irvine got up and left the café before he lost his face. He was obviously stronger, but only with his rifle. Without it, Zell could easily kick his ass and he knew it…_

_Selphie had sat there the entire time, just watching everything happen so quickly. She was shocked, hurt, confused, and… weirded out…

* * *

_

And that's how it happened. Now she's single again, and still lost and hurt from the whole scene… Zell had always been there for Selphie like a brother, and she thought at first he liked her, but then the whole 'I'm Gay' thing was revealed to all of them later, and the idea was pushed out of her mind. In fact, she had recently found out about his little attraction to Seifer and wished the best for him because he REALLY needed it…

It had been three days ago, and Irvine had tried talking to her a couple of times to explain, but Zell, Quistis, Squall, or Rinoa would get in the way and tell him it wasn't a good idea (Although Zell just plain threatened him). Besides, she wasn't really ready to face him, either. She didn't know what to say. What WAS she supposed to say?

She knew she still loved him, but there was no way he wasn't going to be mad after that embarrassing scene in the café… She sighed, and walked to her dorm to listen to some music… Then her favorite song had come on, and feeling that it matched the mood, she sang it. However, Quistis had been walking by the girl dorms and suddenly heard the beautiful voice of the young SeeD member. She also knew that this song was being sung by Irvine earlier today in his room as well… A plan suddenly same into her head and she walked towards the room Rinoa had currently been staying in.

Selphie had woken up with a yawn. After the song, she apparently fell asleep from boredom. Usually, she would've gone to talk with Irvine, but… yeah… Knowing she couldn't stay in bed forever, she walked out of the room…

"Hmm… I wonder where Quistis is…?" she asked herself, walking towards the quad, since she still had to figure out what to do for the festival.

"Selphie!"

She turned around to see Quistis walked towards her. She had a smile on her face, and Selphie knew it had to mean something… She walked over to Quistis as cheerfully as she could.

"Hey Quistis! What's up?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea as for entertainment for the festival" said Quistis.

Selphie instantly went from her confused and sad state to happy and cheerful again, and she didn't even have to pretend this time!

"WHAT!? REALLY?! What is it?!" shouted Selphie, jumping up and down around Quistis.

"Well, we're having Zell as the D.J, and he'll be playing songs for the students to dance to" said Quistis.

Selphie mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't SHE thought of that? She was the first of know of Zell's abilities as a D.J! It was brilliant!

"And, I also thought you could sing for the festival" she said.

Selphie's face fell.

"Uhh… Quistis…? You gotta be kidding…" she said.

"Well, I'm not. I heard your voice while passing by your room earlier today and I must say that there was a really good voice on the other side of the door" said Quistis.

Selphie blushed at the comment, and scratched her head in response. Quistis merely laughed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Well… What song am I singing?" she asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you, but you definitely know that words to it!" said Quistis, winking at her.

Selphie was definitely confused.

* * *

That night had finally arrived, and Selphie was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap top with a jeans skirt and her usual brown boots. She also had a necklace on, but it had hurt to even look or think about wearing it, considering Irvine had given it to her… It had the letters ST on it for Selphie Tilmitt, and a rifle charm had been between the two letters, making it obvious that it was from Irvine… However, Quistis had made her wear it… 

She touched it, feeling even guiltier about embarrassing him that day… Suddenly, she saw Squall heading for the mike and knew her turn to sing was soon. VERY soon…

"Ahem… Thank you Zell for being entertainment tonight, and now we have a performance that our producer came up with… Enjoy the wonderful voice of Selphie Tilmitt…" started Squall as Selphie took her first step onto the stage.

"…and Irvine Kinneas"

Selphie froze once she heard those words come out of Squall's mouth… '_Irvine…? Here…?'_ thought Selphie… She was scared… From her spot, she watched as Irvine merely walked onto the stage in his baggy jean pants and a black shirt with his usual coat and cowboy hat…

Selphie had never been so scared in her life! Was she supposed to say something to him afterwards? What! What?! What was she supposed to do!?! She can't back down now, Squall already introduced her! Quistis had walked up behind her.

"Don't worry, you'll thank us all for it later" said Quistis, pushing her out onto the stage.

'_A//… of… us!?! THEY WERE ALL IN THIS!?!'_ thought Selphie angrily as she walked to get a microphone…

The song started to play, and Selphie kept her gaze away from Irvine. However, the song was the last song she EVER thought they'd play tonight… Then again, it was the same song she sang in her room … She probably should've known Quistis would've done this to her… Knowing it her that had to start, she put the mike up to her face and sang…

"**As much as I love you...**

**As much as I need you…**

**And I can't stand it**

**Must everything that you say make me wanna smile?**

**Can I not love you for a while? No…" she sang.**

She knew those weren't the words, but she didn't care. If she was going to force herself on this stage in front of him, she was going to let her heart out… Apparently, Irvine was going to do so as well…

"**But you won't let me**

**You'd upset me, girl**

**But then you'd kiss my lips**

**All of a sudden I forget that I was upset**

**Don't care about what you did…" he sang.**

That last line made Selphie wonder… _'Did he… even care that he was humiliated?'_ thought Selphie, debating whether or not to look at him… They continued…

"**But I hate it…**

**You know exactly what to say**

**So that I cannot stay away**

**For too long, that's wrong" she sang.**

He had thought about trying to get her to look at him, but immediately brushed it off… He knew she was uncomfortable enough already…

"**But I hate it…**

**You know exactly what to do**

**So that I still love you, too and like a dove…**

**Oh, I still wish I could love you" he sang.**

She knew what he meant… He loved her, but now that they're not together anymore, he couldn't show her how much he loved her anymore…

"**And I hate how much I love you, boy" she sang.**

"**Yeah" he sang.**

"**I can't stand how much I miss you" she sang.**

"**I miss you" he sang.**

"**And I hate how much I love you, boy**

**But I just can't let you go**

**And I hate that I miss you so" sang Selphie.**

The audience probably thought they were just screwing the song up and looked weird, but they couldn't care less…

"**You don't really know **

**The power that you have**

**That one that always makes me laugh" he sang.**

Singing that line, Irvine smiled, remembering the time when they were little and were playing war. He remembered how she invited him to play along with them…

Selphie however, used the next verse to show that she really was hurt by what he did…

"**But it's not fair**

**How you took advantage of the fact**

**That I… love you when I live or die**

**And it's just not right" she sang.**

He bowed his head down in disappointment… He did it for another reason, but he had yet to explain it to her…

"**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

**I can't stand how much I miss you" he sang.**

"**Yeah" she sang.**

"**And I hate how much I love you, girl**

**But I just can't let you go…**

**But I hate how I miss you so…" he sang.**

There was also something else Selphie thought he should know…

"**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me..."**

"**Yeaahhh… Oohh…" sang Irvine.**

"**As much I love you" Selphie sang.**

"**As much as I need you" he sang.**

**"As much as I need you **

As much I love you

As much as I need you" they sang together. 

"**And I hate that I love you… SOOOO!" she sang.**

She had put her heart into that high note, making the crowd applaud, seeing as how she hit the high note perfectly. Even Irvine had been surprised at how beautiful her voice was, considering that she never sang to him before.

"**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**I can't stand how much I need you" she sang. **

She finally grew enough guts after that last note to look at him, to see his eyes looking at hers. They had been a few feet away from each other, and slowly, they walked towards each other…

"**Can't stand how much I need you" he sang.**

**And I hate how much I love you boy**

**But I just can't let you go" she sang.**

"**But I just can't let you go no.." he sang.**

**"And I hate that I love you so" she sang.**

"**And I hate that I love you… So… So…" they both sang.**

They were only a few inches from each other when they sang that last line. So close they didn't even notice how loud the crowd was applauding to their performance. However, Selphie still didn't know what to do after… He could tell, and motioned for her to follow him. She hesitated at first, but didn't argue against it.

She followed him out to the balcony, and stayed by the doorway while Irvine leaned on the railing. The silence was discomforting, and she could barely breathe. However, he decided to start the conversation.

"Um… Selphie…" he started. Oh how she hated having him call her that. She missed the days he'd call her 'Sefie'….

"Y-Yeah?" she stuttered. Why was she so scared?

"I'm… sorry…" he said, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Irvine… You know, I really wouldn't have been bothered by you flirting with those other girls. I know you well enough by now… I guess I'm just not good enough…" she said with a tint of sadness in her voice.

"No, that's not it, Selphie! You know I've loved you since childhood!" he said, turning around to face her.

"But… Then… Those girls…" she said, keeping her gaze on the ground and away from him.

"Selphie… You were very stressed that day… It bothered me… I wanted to know how stressed you were, so I… I know it was stupid, but… I … wanted to know if you'd notice… if I had my eyes on anyone else…" he said.

Selphie looked at him with the most confused look she could muster. What in the world did he mean?

"I wanted to know if you were so stressed out that you… wouldn't notice I was around…" he said, not wanting to say the girl version of that sentence.

It had dawned upon Selphie. With the shorter version, now she knew what he was saying.

"You… You thought… I wouldn't pay attention to you…?" she asked.

He looked away and blushed in embarrassment from how girlish it sounded.

"Oh, Irvine… I'm sorry… So you were testing me?" she asked.

He nodded, and he also had a guilty look that said 'It was stupid, I know'.

"Oh… That means… If Zell hadn't said anything… I would've… Irvine, I'm sorry…" she said, feeling guiltier than ever.

"I guess we both messed up this one-" started Irvine, but he noticed water running down Selphie's cheeks. "S-Selphie?!"

"I-I'm sorry…! I-If I hadn't been stressed about this stupid festival, you wouldn't have had to test me, and Z-Zell wouldn't have humiliated you in the c-cafeteria! I feel so awful I'm sorry, I-Irvine!" she stuttered, her tears making her voice crack.

He walked up to her and held her.

"Selphie… I shouldn't have had to test you… I should've remembered how important these festivals are to you, and I shouldn't have tried to see which one you found more important. Me or the festivals… I should've known you liked both… This was my fault, too…" said Irvine.

"B-But I still f-feel bad…" said Selphie…

"Why?" he asked.

"B-Because… you shouldn't have had to deal w-with Zell t-threatening you for the past 4 days, or everyone giving y-you mean looks, and… and… you s-shouldn't have had o deal w-with me avoiding y-you!" she sobbed into his chest…

"Selphie, you should know that I'm never bothered by anything you do. I said it in the song" he said.

She gave him a questionable look as she tried to think of what he was talking about. Chuckling, Irvine sang it for her.

"But you won't let me… you'd upset me, girl, but then you'd kiss my lips. All of a sudden I forget… That I was upset. Don't care about what you did…" he sang to her.

She looked up at him, letting their forehead touch.

"But… I haven't kissed you after that day…" she noted. He chuckled again.

"Well, are you going to fix that?" he asked, giving her that smile that made her melt…

She smiled, too, and let her soft lips meet his in a gentle, but passionate kiss. It didn't last long, though, since Irvine pulled away. She gave him another questioning look.

"I almost forgot…" he said, taking a couple of tiny pieces out of his pocket. "Could I borrow your necklace for a second?"

She was confused, but didn't argue as she took off the silver chain and handed it to him. He had quickly added the pieces to the necklace and held it in front of her face. She was shocked. It said S (Rifle Charm) T (Heart Charm) I (Nunchaku Charm) K. He put it back around her neck and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Irvine…" she started, but he place a finger to her lips.

"Don't call me that, Selphie… It's Irvy…" he said with another smile on his face.

She grinned.

"Well, don't call me that, Irvy… It's Sefie…" she said, meeting her lips with his once again…

The two of them had found out later that Quistis and Rinoa both planned the whole thing, and Selphie later learned that Rinoa had been told by Irvine what had gone on in the cafeteria. After Rinoa explained that to Zell, he was more than sorry towards the sniper shooter. She had also gotten Squall to help out, too, by letting the two of them have their performance on the stage. They also got really good compliments from their fellow students, saying that their singing was marvelous and such.

However, to the two of them, it didn't matter… They were back together again, and they no longer had to hate how much they loved each other…

END

* * *

WillowWitch- Read and Review, please... And I know, I only made the song worse... 


End file.
